


[Art] Bilbo in Bree's Sweetshop

by mekare



Series: Clarity of Vision illustrations [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Clarity of Vision, chapter 1 where it all starts...





	[Art] Bilbo in Bree's Sweetshop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749001) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



This is for chapter One of Clarity of Vision. I had the sketch for this for some time and finally got round to inking and colouring today. I loved the shop in the story and decided a sweet shop would be in a nicer part of Bree and look a bit more respectable than the general grungy feel of Bree in the movie. :-)

I know his _waistcoat_ is supposed to be plum-coloured. Since Bilbo is turning his back on us I decided to use artistic licence in colouring the coat.

 

  



End file.
